mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizzelle/Gallery
Season three Wonderbolts Academy The Wonderbolt Academy S3E07.png|Enter the Wonderbolts Academy; this is where Pizzelle first appears. Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Great save there S3E07.png Touching down S3E07.png Safe and reunited S3E07.png Season four Simple Ways Twilight 'was on the selection committee' S4E13.png Applejack 'Of course she is' S4E13.png Everyone looking at Pinkie Pie S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'and the pony of ceremonies' S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'So it'd totally make sense' S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Amethyst Star giving a bouquet of flowers to Rarity S4E13.png Twilight 'Do you know what you're gonna do' S4E13.png Equestria Games Pizzelle and Royal Pin taking positions S4E24.png Ice archery event about to start S4E24.png Pizzelle firing ice arrows S4E24.png Royal Pin firing ice arrows S4E24.png Archers firing ice arrows S4E24.png Ice archers still firing arrows S4E24.png Season five Party Pooped Wonderbolts save the carriage passengers S5E11.png Season six Top Bolt Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Students arrive at the School of Friendship S8E1.png Students walking around the school lobby S8E1.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash surprised by all the students S8E1.png Rarity giving Pizzelle a welcoming booklet S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle starts addressing the students S8E1.png Gallus being sarcastic toward Sandbar S8E1.png Gallus hears Grampa Gruff calling him S8E1.png Gallus walks past Sandbar with his head down S8E1.png Pinkie Pie happy to see Prince Rutherford S8E1.png Spike notices Princess Ember S8E1.png Spike running up to Princess Ember S8E1.png Spike hugging Princess Ember S8E1.png Spike, Ember, and Smolder meet Ocellus S8E1.png Spike, Ember, and Smolder hear Silverstream S8E1.png Ponies and creatures together at the school S8E1.png Spike, Ember, and Smolder listen to Twilight S8E1.png School of Friendship students cheering S8E1.png Ponies and creatures start singing together S8E1.png Silverstream and Gallus fly around the lobby S8E1.png Students singing "will we pass?" S8E1.png Sandbar singing School of Friendship song S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle flying over the students S8E1.png Students walk through the hall exhausted S8E1.png Friends and Family Day at the School of Friendship S8E1.png Students mingle during Friends and Family Day S8E1.png School students see the giant monster S8E1.png Main four leading the students to safety S8E1.png Twilight and Neighsay surrounded by chaos S8E1.png School Daze - Part 2 Smolder burns a dress in Rarity's class S8E2.png Unnamed students at top of the stairs S8E2.png Young five and students on the stairs S8E2.png Mane Six and students gathered for the photo S8E2.png School of Friendship group photo S8E2.png Non-Compete Clause Rainbow flying into the school courtyard S8E9.png Rainbow zooming over Yona and Silverstream S8E9.png Yona's papers get blown everywhere S8E9.png Rainbow Dash picking up Yona's papers S8E9.png Rainbow Dash helps Yona with her papers S8E9.png Yona's papers get blown away again S8E9.png Molt Down Spike quickly leading the tour group S8E11.png Spike leads tour group into the library S8E11.png Marks for Effort More students meeting the butterflies S8E12.png A Matter of Principals Dragon-sneeze tree in a friendship class S8E15.png Students look puzzled at dragon-sneeze tree S8E15.png Smolder sneezing fire in the hallways S8E15.png Starlight trying to get students under control S8E15.png Students burst out of the school in panic S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer addressing the students S8E15.png School of Friendship students in a classroom S8E15.png Discord bursts into the classroom S8E15.png Discord greeting the school students S8E15.png Trixie beginning her friendship class S8E15.png Students excited to see Trixie's magic S8E15.png Discord hiding his finger snap S8E15.png Ursa major emerges from Trixie's hat S8E15.png Starlight starting the Spell-venger Hunt S8E15.png Spike passing out shields to the students S8E15.png Starlight and Spike watch students disperse S8E15.png Friendship students in the library S8E15.png Students studying in the school library S8E15.png Mirage's portrait comes to life S8E15.png Students run away from Mirage's portrait S8E15.png Aurora's portrait chasing Pizzelle S8E15.png The End in Friend Starlight, Rarity, and Dash enter the library S8E17.png Wide view of School of Friendship library S8E17.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Rockhoof continues telling his story S8E21.png Rockhoof doing a tumble-roll S8E21.png Rockhoof "she had me cornered" S8E21.png Rockhoof "so I look at her" S8E21.png Main ponies and students look at the sky S8E21.png Friendship students "one more story!" S8E21.png Rockhoof putting his shovel away S8E21.png Twilight addresses Rockhoof before the students S8E21.png Friendship students cheer for Rockhoof S8E21.png Twilight, Rockhoof, and students outside castle S8E21.png Rockhoof starts telling another story S8E21.png School Raze - Part 1 Gallus questions Cozy's announcement S8E25.png Smolder questioning Cozy's claims S8E25.png Students start to agree with Smolder S8E25.png Gallus looking irritable S8E25.png Gallus irritably sides with his friends S8E25.png Young Six suspicious of Cozy Glow S8E25.png School Raze - Part 2 Neighsay addressing the students S8E26.png Students unnerved by Neighsay's announcement S8E26.png Cozy Glow inciting more unrest S8E26.png Cozy turns students against Neighsay S8E26.png Cozy Glow "things will have to stay" S8E26.png Cozy Glow "leaving me in charge" S8E26.png Cozy initiates an attack on Neighsay S8E26.png Cozy Glow following the student mob S8E26.png Cozy Glow appears with student mob S8E26.png Cozy Glow commanding the students S8E26.png Students surround the Young Six S8E26.png Cozy "want to destroy her school" S8E26.png Cozy Glow "we all just saw you" S8E26.png Cozy Glow "sending her to Tartarus" S8E26.png Cozy pretending to be distressed S8E26.png Cozy "destroy everything she built!" S8E26.png Cozy commands the students to attack S8E26.png Young three race to help Gallus S8E26.png Young five racing to help Gallus S8E26.png Student 1 "they just sacrificed themselves" S8E26.png Student 1 "nothing more loyal than that" S8E26.png Student 1 "shouldn't we try to save them?" S8E26.png Cozy "they brought this on themselves" S8E26.png Students evacuating School of Friendship S8E26.png Students block Cozy from escaping S8E26.png Patty Peppermint "I don't think so!" S8E26.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponyville during Hearth's Warming time MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash frantically flying MLPBGE.png Pizzelle giving mail package to Derpy MLPBGE.png Unicorn stallion appears with packages MLPBGE.png Patty Peppermint appears with more packages MLPBGE.png Earth mare appears with even more packages MLPBGE.png Derpy the busy postal worker MLPBGE.png Avalanche of mail packages MLPBGE.png Season nine She's All Yak Friendship students at the Amity Ball S9E7.png Friendship students cheer at the ball S9E7.png Young Six together at the school entrance S9E7.png Twilight addressing the ball attendees S9E7.png Amity Ball ponies listening to Spike S9E7.png Spike addressing Amity Ball ponies S9E7.png Ponies begin the pony cotillion S9E7.png Ponies dancing the pony cotillion S9E7.png Spike addressing the partygoers again S9E7.png Yona blindly bumps into Sandbar S9E7.png Spike and students on shaking ground S9E7.png Spike and students falling over S9E7.png Rarity shrieking in terror S9E7.png Ponies present Amity Ball Award for Friendship S9E7.png Rainbow "you and Yona totally earned" S9E7.png Friendship students cheer for Yona and Sandbar S9E7.png Students cheering and stomping their hooves S9E7.png Yona stomping to the right S9E7.png Yona stomping to the left S9E7.png Yona stomping up and down S9E7.png Sandbar joins in Yona's dance S9E7.png Everycreature stomping up and down S9E7.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Wide view of the school buckball field S9E15.png Twilight looking at school students S9E15.png Twilight "breathe in the excitement!" S9E15.png Buckball sailing across the school field S9E15.png Students see the ball land in the basket S9E15.png Rainbow Dash zooms around the field S9E15.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails approach players S9E15.png Students toss buckballs back and forth S9E15.png Rainbow Dash "if you say so" S9E15.png Rainbow Dash "what you all just did" S9E15.png Rainbow wants to coach buckball team S9E15.png Rainbow "gonna head down to the field" S9E15.png Pizzelle "balls don't have minds" S9E15.png Students look confused at each other S9E15.png Students see buckballs incoming S9E15.png Students duck as Snails catches buckballs S9E15.png Students excited to learn from Snails S9E15.png Rainbow watching the team practice S9E15.png Pizzelle flying after the buckball S9E15.png Pizzelle catches buckball with her wing S9E15.png Pizzelle spinning in the air S9E15.png Pizzelle flings ball across the field S9E15.png Friendship students practicing buckball S9E15.png Fluttershy "good work, everypony!" S9E15.png Pizzelle and Berry Bliss leave the field S9E15.png Rainbow bounces buckball on her head S9E15.png Rainbow and November Rain look back S9E15.png Wide view of Magic-Friendship buckball game S9E15.png Magic student kicks ball to her teammate S9E15.png Pizzelle intercepts the buckball S9E15.png Pizzelle sees ball fly toward the basket S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png Fluttershy commends the team for trying S9E15.png Rainbow "you guys were amazing!" S9E15.png Rainbow trots past the buckball team S9E15.png Friendship students look disappointed S9E15.png A Horse Shoe-In Trixie teaching a history class S9E20.png Students looking bored in Trixie's class S9E20.png Starlight finds Trixie and students napping S9E20.png Ponies listen to DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Ponies blown away by magical sound S9E20.png Ponies cheer for DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Starlight and students in a classroom S9E20.png Yona "where Yona and friends going?" S9E20.png Trixie teleports something into the class S9E20.png Trixie teleports in a piece of the bog S9E20.png Piece of Froggy Bottom Bogg appears in Trixie's class S9E20.png Flash bees menacing the students S9E20.png Flash bees swarming over the students S9E20.png Students evacuating the classroom S9E20.png Daring Doubt Rainbow flying past Martingale fans S9E21.png Rainbow and Fluttershy crowded by fans S9E21.png Rainbow Dash flying over the crowd S9E21.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Distance view of the Appleloosa stadium S9E22.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky addressing the Pegasi S9E25.png Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png Pegasi listening to Cotton Sky S9E25.png Hyper Sonic "keeps us divided!" S9E25.png Hyper Sonic addresses the Pegasi S9E25.png Merchandise Ice Archery card MLP CCG.jpg Season 8 promo image - Spike, Ember, and school students.jpg Feats of Friendship issue 1 page 1.jpg